The Prince of Zootopia
PrinceBalto's spoof of The Prince of Egypt. Cast *Mufasa's Ghost (The Lion King) as God *infant Tod (The Fox and the Hound) as infant Moses *Nick Wilde (Zootopia) as adult Moses *Kion (The Lion Guard) as toddler Ramses *Prince John (Robin Hood) as adult Ramses *Shere Khan (The Jungle Book 1967) as Pharaoh Seti *Nala (The Lion King) as Queen Tuya *Janja (The Lion Guard) as Hotep *Tano (The Lion Guard) as Huy *Maid Marian (Robin Hood) as Moses' Mother *Rita (Go Hugo Go) as young Miriam *Fox (Skunk Fu) as adult Miriam *Tails (Sonic X) as young Aaron *Bold (The Animals of Farthing Wood) as adult Aaron *Judy Hopps (Zootopia) as Zipporah *Stu Hopps (Zootopia) as Jethro *Sis Rabbit (Robin Hood), Cream (Sonic X) and Yue Yue (Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness) as Zipporah's sisters *Duke Weaselton (Zootopia) and Tong Fo (Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness) as The Brigands *Shifu (Kung Fu Panda) as The Old Man Getting Whipped *Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda) as The Slave Driver *Kung Fu Panda villains as The Egyptian Army *Cub Kovu (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) as Ramses' son Scenes *Part 1- Slaves in Egypt/"Deliver Us" *Part 2- The River/Nala Discovers Tod *Part 3- Nick and Prince John's Chariot Race *Part 4- Shere Khan's Reprimand/One Weak Link *Part 5- Prince John's Hiding Spot *Part 6- Judy the Desert Flower *Part 7- Nick Speaks To Bold and Fox/You Are Our Brother *Part 8- "All I Ever Wanted" *Part 9- Hieroglyph Nightmare *Part 10- Sacrifice/Nick and Shere Khan's Conversation *Part 11- "This Is Your Home" *Part 12- Slavery/Nick Kills Tai Lung/Nick Flees Egypt *Part 13- Sandstorm/Reunion With Judy/Nick meets Stu *Part 14- "Through Heaven's Eyes"/Nick marries Judy *Part 15- The Burning Bush *Part 16- The Mission *Part 17- Nick reunites with Prince John/Let My People Go *Part 18- "Playing With The Big Boys Now" *Part 19- Nick vs. Prince John *Part 20- Nile Of Blood *Part 21- "The Ten Plagues" *Part 22- Ultimatum *Part 23- The Death Of The Firstborn *Part 24- The Exodus/"When You Believe" *Part 25- God parts the Red Sea/Crossing the Red Sea *Part 26- God closes The Red Sea/Prince John gets swept away *Part 27- Goodbye, Brother/Nick Brings Down The Ten Commandments *Part 28- End Credits Cast Gallery Mufasa TLG.jpg|Mufasa's ghost as God Baby tod play.JPG|infant Tod as infant Moses Nick coffee.JPG|Nick Wilde as adult Moses Smile Kion.png|Kion as toddler Ramses Prince John plot.JPG|Prince John as adult Ramses Shere Khan is pleased.PNG|Shere Khan as Pharaoh Seti Nala tlg.png|Nala as Queen Tuya Janja-large.png|Janja as Hotep Tano in Janjas-clan-0.png|Tano as Huy Marian.png|Maid Marian as Moses' mother Image-2.jpg|Rita as young Miriam FoxSkunkFu3.jpg|Fox as adult Miriam Tailsthumbsup.jpg|Tails as young Aaron Bold2.png|Bold as adult Aaron Judy pink shirt.JPG|Judy Hopps as Zipporah Stu Hopps in start.JPG|Stu Hopps as Jethro Sis Rabbit.JPG|Sis Rabbit as Zipporah's sister 1 Cream.JPG|Cream as Zipporah's sister 2 Yue_Yue.png|Yue Yue as Zipporah's sister 3 Duke Weaselton scared.JPG|Duke Weaselton as Brigand 1 Tong-Fo-LoA.png|Tong Fo as Brigand 2 Tai-Lung-angry.png|Tai Lung as the slave driver KFP3-promo-shifu.jpg|Shifu as the old man getting whipped Kung Fu Panda villains.JPG|Kung Fu Panda villains as the Egyptian Army Cubby Kovu.jpg|Cub Kovu as Ramses' son Category:The Prince Of Egypt Category:Biblical Films Category:Movie Spoofs Category:PrinceBalto's Zootopia-themed spoofs Category:Spoofs featuring Nick/Judy Category:Spoofs Set In Ancient Egypt